Have you passed through this night?
by GalaMD
Summary: Al final de ella, la Vida es tan sólo un trágico encadenamiento de nuestras acciones y sus efectos en que o quienes nos rodean.


**Disclaimer:** "Dexter" … es de como su padre lo hizo. Si fuera mío COF en algún sentido creativo-personal estaríamos todos bebiendo piñas coladas a mi salud en la Florida de Horanjito y acompañadas de Michael C. Hall xd

**Rating:** K+. Character Death.

**Género:** Drama. Thriller?

**Summary: ** Al final de ella, la Vida es tan sólo un trágico encadenamiento de nuestras acciones y sus efectos en que o quienes nos rodean.

_Para Lau, especialmente, por animarme tanto a subirme a la ola de esta genial (pero rara, como diría mi Ma xD a pesar de estar ya viciada) y no matarme por haberlo hecho tan tarde. Paz, amor y un cahito tmb para todas las flisteras Dexterescas. Y a las demás. Gracias,por estar ahí siempre. For better or worse:P_

_Por la Inspiración: gracias a Michael C. Hall, Natalie Portman (porque cojo prestado su rostro para que visualicen al personaje), Christina Robinson (WTF XD keep reading. Y no googleen!) y la musas que viven en mi ducha (LOLweirdest places). Oh, y a los TREMENDÍSIMOS Explosions in the Sky. Escuchen esta pieza suya, porque pone los pelos de punta xD_

_This great evil - where's it come from?  
How'd it steal into the world?  
What seed, what root did it grow from?  
Who's doing this?  
Who's killing us, robbing us of life and light, mocking us with the sight of what we mighta known?  
Does our ruin benefit the earth, aid the grass to grow and the sun to shine?  
Is this darkness in you, too?  
Have you passed through this night?_

**(Explosions in the Sky- Have you passed though this night?)**

11/07/08

* * *

**Have you passed though this night?**

No supo quién era (con seguridad) hasta que sus ojos se clavaron en los de él. Decididos pero detectó con sorpresa (y pocos reflejos) que, bajo la luz lechosa de los fluorescentes, en los irises azules flotaba el sobrenadante de una emoción distinta de la adrenalina de la cacería. Como la grasa en la superficie de un tubo de sangre, mal dejado fuera de la nevera toda una noche.

Lo supo instintivamente, al mismo tiempo que enterró la aguja hipodérmica entre sus costillas, justo en el punto exacto, directa al vértice de su corazón. Se preguntó cómo diablos pudo haber pasado limpiamente los controles de seguridad, haberla camuflado hasta ese instante entre dossieres y chaqueta formal de tweed.

Debió haber olfateado el tufo a crimen a la legua, o quizás haber percibido la conexión empática con aquella criatura que era igual que él. Pero claro – se justificaba por no reconocer su derrota agriamente – tanto tiempo encerrado entre aquellas cuatro paredes y el mínimo contacto con los otros reclusos habían aniquilado su sexto sentido por pura desensibilización. Como al niño al que se le atosiga constantemente con una actividad, se había fatigado. Sin el entrenamiento y el desafío intelectual, sin el estímulo de hallarse reflejado en el brillo gemelo de los ojos de su atacante, sólo le quedaba sentir el pinchazo.

El pinchazo y el contacto de la mano que, a través de la recia tela del mono de la prisión, sin temblor y con pulso preciso, le quemaba el brazo por el que le tenía sujeto para evitarle una aparatosa (y escandalosa) caída.

De no habérsele secado la boca literalmente y si no hubiera tenido paralizados todos los músculos del cuerpo, su vieja sonrisa, ésa que había llegado a perfeccionar durante años frente al espejo, se habría contorsionado en sus facciones.

Ya no buscaba en su mente abotargada cómos ni porqués. Lo que le corroía, como el líquido que fluía por sus venas, era el quién y el cuándo.

En el último momento de lucidez lamentó haber solicitado un abogado mejor para peticionar otro aplazamiento que le alejaran de la inminente silla y del cloruro potásico. No porque creyera que no merecía morir, aunque seguramente habría gente organizando peticiones para salvarle en internet, considerando más la heroicidad en su obra que el monstruoso Hannibal Lecter con que le había difamado la prensa.

Pero hubiera querido resarcir algo del daño de cara a la sociedad. Si no por su buena conciencia (aún dudaba tenerla), por la memoria de Harry y su salud mental, que peligraba ante el tedio. Se había propuesto dar caza, aunque fuera desde detrás de los barrotes, al imitador. A su imitador.

En lugar de un defensor, aquella táctica loca le había abierto las puertas hasta él. O ella. Enmascarada como lo había estado él siempre, de justiciera oscura y vengadora. Saludando a los vecinos con sonrisa igual de agradable que postiza, amabilidad, encanto e ingenio, mientras llevaba al río el cadáver de la víctima de la noche anterior. Y estaba haciendo aquello que él no se atrevía, lo único para lo que no había tenido agallas. Lo que la teniente Morgan (ni siquiera era ya Deb, ni mucho menos Debbie) conseguía hacer en sus escasas y espaciadas visitas en la sala de careo, entre las lágrimas, los ¡joder! y los portazos enrabietados.

De hecho se alegró de no cargarle el muerto metafórico a su pobre hermana. Bastante había sufrido ya.

Que fuera otro quien terminara con todo, cuando estaba todo perdido. El mate para su jaque.

El cabello escalonado teñido de un curioso tono cobrizo le arañó el rostro cuando se le acercó (o quizás nunca se había movido del sitio – la vista se le borraba) para susurrarle algo al oído.

– Destruiste mi familia. Primero quebraste a Mamá. Más de lo que nunca consiguió hacer el cabrón de su marido… – veneno, rabia y adoración desangelada le oprimieron más el centro del pecho que el ardor causado por el colapso circulatorio mientras los pulmones se le encharcaban. Tosió sangre. La mujer, apenas una muchacha – nunca demasiado joven, rió la bestia domada en el interior de su cabeza – limpió la sangre de la comisura de sus labios. Con un dedo grácil, de un modo tan elegante y reverencial, que en otras circunstancias le hubiera hasta enternecido. – Pero esto no es por ella. No. Ya era mayorcita para cuidarse sola, y nunca le echó ovarios para hacerlo por sí misma. Es por mí. Por él. ¿Sabes? Quería ser policía. Jugaba a atrapar a los malos. Hasta que los malos le atraparon a él en sus redes, corrompiéndole con drogas y falsas promesas de grandeza. Era tan sólo un crío… Y sé…sé que juntos lo habríamos evitado.

– Astor…

Hubiera deseado abrazarla como a una hija antes de irse. Haberle dado un consejo para huir. Legarle un código moral con que salvar el pellejo (la mayor parte del tiempo).

No pudo siquiera rozar con los dedos inmóviles la mejilla surcada por las marcas del rimmel corrido. Sentía el tiraje de sus músculos respiratorios, afanándose en llenarle los pulmones lo suficiente para sobrevivir. Sin éxito.

– Te…

Un estertor, explosivo como la más expresiva disculpa que jamás hubiera imaginado pronunciar, la interrumpió. Y así quedó, mirada verde fija en la nada y el beso cianótico de la muerte mudando el resto pálido de su bronceado surcado por las grietas de la edad. Con los mechones pelirrojos que tanta gracia habían hecho siempre a Cody salpicados de plata y los labios entreabiertos formando el nombre de su verdugo (y víctima) en el aire espirado con su último aliento. Entre apologético y cargado de un orgullo huero, pero se había despedido.

Demasiado pronto. Sin darle a ella la oportunidad de hacer lo mismo.

– Te deseo que ardas en el infierno del que saliste, Dexter Morgan.

Se quitó los guantes y los guardó en el maletín. Borró cualquier tipo de rastro de su presencia allí. De su existencia, incluso. No necesitaba souvenirs esta vez. Llevaba todo impreso en su memoria.

Sacudio el polvo del látex de la falda gris de ejecutiva con que se había disfrazado esa mañana.

Pero espero que te ocupes bien de reservarme la plaza cuando llegue mi hora.

"_**Me pregunto si con el tiempo me recordarán como algo más que el hombre que le rompió el corazón a su madre. A ellos también les romperé el corazón" **_** (Dexter- 1x06)**

**n/a:** Les garantizo que los cinco minutos que pillé anoche mientras cenaba en medio de un capítulo de Dex fueron la serendipia más grande jamás ocurrida. Al menos a mí XD porque resulta que esa tarde se me encendió la bombilla, o más bien el cinematógrafo que recrea escenas en mi cabeza xD, para un ff de esta serie. Y les juro que allí estaba Natalie Portman apuntando al pobre MCH con una pistola (yo:WTF pinta esta tía ahí??) y de repente él susurra eso. "Astor". WTFFFFFFFFFFF. Si ni siquiera recordaba el nombre de la cría del último epi. Y cuando escribí el fic meta-"navideño" pues tuve que empaparme bien y copy-pastear desde wikipedia nombres y demás, porque tan sólo había visto trozos sueltos en FOX. Llega la noche y me encasquetan una trama en la que Dexter se plantea las consecuencias de sus crímenes para esas personas que se han ido haciendo un hueco en su vida. Lo que les podría ocurrir si le encontraran. Fue como una revelación, que me dejó medio atónita (eché zumo por la nariz prácticamente XD) y lanzando un muy Donna-ish "you.are.kidding.me!!" xD Así que espero que hayan disfrutado de este pedacito de…ya no sé si es más fanfic que canonada xD tanto como yo de esos cinco minutos del 1x06.


End file.
